Swim Kyuu, Swim!
by melmichaelis
Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang sangat alergi panas. Sementara itu, tahun ini Jepang mengalami kenaikan suhu saat musim panas. Bisakah Kyuubi melewatinya dengan cara berenang? Lalu, bagaimana hasil persaingan renang antara Itachi dan Kyuubi? /ItaKyuu little SasuNaru/ WARN INSIDE. OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU, MY LITTLE PIG! Read and Review? No Flame. Kembali dari WB, Wooho!


Swim Kyuu, Swim! © Melmichaelis  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Cast : Akatsuki, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Kyuubi.  
Pair : ItaKyuu, little SasuNaru  
Warn : Out of Characters, typo's, dll.  
Rated : T? Genre : Humor, Friendship.  
Otanjoubi Omedatou, my little pig!

* * *

Musim panas adalah musim yang tak ingin Kyuubi rasakan. Efeknya begitu membahana, katanya. Kulitnya yang putih susu harus tersengat matahari sialan itu, katanya, lagi. Panas-panas-panas, gumaman itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut yang sebelas dua belas dengan cherry. Ya, mulutnya, bukan perkataannya.

Pagi yang panas, Kyuubi memutuskan ikut berenang dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Tahun ini, usia 17 tahunnya memaksanya untuk menduduki kelas 3 SMA. Grade yang seharusnya diisi dengan tumpukan soal, memang. Namun apalah jadinya Kyuubi jika belajar?

"Mending gua kiloin tuh soal." Gitu, katanya.

Dengan sifat Tsundere campuran labilnya, ia sukses digampari teman-temannya saat sampai di kolam renang. Teman-temannya kesal memang dengan kelakuan Kyuubi yang menular sampai bbmnya.

 **PING!**

 **You joined multichat with Akatsuki**

" **Eh vroh, mau ikut renang kaga?" –Love is money.  
"Nggak lah, panas euy. Makin gosong nih gua!" –Rubah9  
"Alah, join aja. Ada bos nih, dibayarin kok." –Bom Sarinah  
"Ntar gua coklat macem Obito." –Rubah9  
"WHAT?! ME? NO!" –lolipop ganteng.  
"Gua jual krim pemutih nih!" –Gantengku ganteng hiu  
"Jangan promosi, anjeng." –Venus is my blablabla  
"Shut up, jalan aja lah Kyuu." –Barbiedoll  
"Iya Kyuu, nurut ajalah." –HidanLova  
"Hmm, ada uang makannya ga?" –Rubah9  
"Ada lah, kan ada bos!" –love is money  
"Bos? Bos siapa?" –Rubah9  
"Itachi anak baik lah, siapa lagi?" –Lolipop ganteng  
"HAAAAHHHH?" –Rubah9.**

Begitulah, Tsundere sekali, kan? Hanya karena ada Keriput uhukgantenguhuk sialan itu, Kyuubi mau ikut renang sama temennya. Yaa mau gimana lagi, jelas mereka itu rival kan. Siapa tau gitu, Kyuubi bisa ngalahin Itachi.

 **Swiming Pool Konoha, 8.45 a.m**

"Haahh, kenapa harus sepanas iniii?" Kyuubi berteriak, meluapkan rasa panas yang ada. Tangannya sudah kibas sana sini dari awal keluar rumah sampai tempat tujuan.

"Tanganmu nggak pegel apa?"

"Nggak kok, kan bukan buat geplak kamu."

Semua anggota Akatsuki –ganknya Kyuubi, terdiam. Speechless dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyuubi.

Ah, mungkin dia lelah, batin semuanya, serempak.

"WOY WOY, ITACHI DATENG!" anggota Akatsuki dengan username love is money bereriak, mendatangkan lirikan dari anggota yang lain.

"Berisik, Kakuzu!"

Itachi Uchiha, Leader of Akatsuki's.

"Yo, keriput-chan!"

"Cih, secretary binal."

Semua orang melihat kearah Itachi dengan tatapan What? Are u kidding me, Chi?

Yaah mereka fikir Itachi salah bicara, atau mungkin lidahnya kepeleset gitu, tapi begitu tau Itachi malah menyeringai, mereka hanya bisa menduga-duga sambil mangap-mangap kaya ikan koi.

Kyuubi Namikaze, secretary of Itachi Uchiha.  
SECRETARY OF ITACHI UCHIHA.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Bukankah kenyataan berkata, mereka adalah rival?

.::::.

"Oi Chi, ayo kita tanding renang!"  
"Apa imbalannya jika menang, huh?"

Begitulah Itachi dan Kyuubi jika bertemu. Ada saja persaingannya.

"Entahlah, mengabulkan permintaan yang menang, mungkin?" Kyuubi menimang-nimang keputusannya. Well, kalo dia menang, dia bisa untung banyak sih. Dia bisa nyuruh Itachi nyediain AC di setiap sudut rumahnya, bayarin listrik setahun penuh, jangan lupa tagihan listrik serta memajukan ekonomi keluarga.

Oh, baiknya kau Kyuu.

But, kalo dia kalah? Rasanya ia harus siap dengan permintaan Itachi yang rada geger otaknya itu.

"Deal."

.::::.

"SIAAAAPP? 1! 2! 3! –

–CHEEEESEEE!"

CEKREK!

Deidara, Obito dan Kisame berjejer rapih dengan berbagai posisi dan gaya.

Tunggu, rasanya ambigu sekali.

Tidak, tidak. Mereka bukan sedang meng-ena-ena. Mereka hanya melakukan ritual wefie ganteng ala sebuah operator yang iklannya membahana itu.

Kurang ganteng, cekrek.  
Wajah siluman, cekrek cekrek.  
Muka banci, cekrek cekrek cekrek.

UPLOAD : INSTALITER.  
TAG : Lollipopku_ganteng, BomnyaSarinah, Ganteng_ganteng_hiu.  
CAPTION : Konoha SP with Akatscucok. Be gentle with us!

"WOY WIPIE MULU, AJAK-AJAK DONG!"  
"Shaddap dan, Itachi sama Kyuu mau mulai nih."

Kembali perhatian tertuju pada pasangan ItaKyuu yang sudah turun ke kolam renang yang memang sudah di bocking oleh Itachi. Emang dasarnya anak konglomerat sih, jijik kalo satu kolam renang sama rakyat kamseupay.

"BERSIAAPP! SEDIAAAA? –

–EH KAKUZU, ES TEH MANIS GRATIS NIH!"

"MANA MANA?!"  
"WOY, BANGSAT LU NGITUNG JANGAN SETENGAH-SETENGAH!"

Mode Kushinanya keluar, pas sekali dengan julukan rubah yang konon sangat identik dengan emak-anak, KushiKyuu.

Eh, jadi pairing baru kan.

"Oh, oke-oke. SIAAAPPP? MULAI!"

BYURR!

"KYUU-CHAN! KYUU-CHAN! KYUU-CHAN!"  
"GO KYUUBI GOOOOO!"  
"LALA YEYEYE LALALALA YEYEYE!"

Begitulah dukungan untuk Kyuubi Namikaze. Santai sekali kan kelihatannya?

Sangat berbeda jauh jika itu untuk Itachi Uchiha.

"Ayo boss, menangin ya!"  
"Jangan lupa traktirannya kalo menang boss."

Formal dan elegan. Madafaka.

.::::.

"Puahh..."

Kiri-kanan, Kyuu lihat saja, mana posisi Tachi?  
Depan-belakang, lihat lagi.

OHMY, Itachi sudah didepannya, digaris finish!

"AY EM DE WINEEEEERRR KYUU!" Itachi berteriak OOC dari depan sana, membuat rahang anggota Akatsuki beserta Kyuubi jatuh dengan mulusnya.

Astaga, sejak kapan Itachi uhukkekasihuhuk nya seperti itu?

Okay, sebenarnya untuk Kyuubi, ia tercengang bukan karna Itachi yang OOC melainkan ia tercengang karena Itachi sampai terlebih dahulu, membuat gelar WINNERnya terampas.

TERAMPAS, SODARAH-SODARAH.

Belom lagi para teman –bangsat- nya yang malah berbalik menyorakinya. Huh, teman apa cobaan itu? Ababil detected sekali.

'Mak, maafkan Kyuu. Kyuu gabisa bantuin bayar listrik, hiks.'

.::::.

"Jadi, apa maumu, Keriput sialan?" Kyuubi duduk di pinggiran kolam renang, berdua dengan Itachi, sementara temannya yang lain mulai dorong-mendorong di area kolam renang.

Bisa kita lihat disana, Deidara yang sering kali berbuat ulah terpaksa dibopong ramai-ramai dan diceburkan dengan tidak elitnya. Belum lagi, Obito si Uchiha paling nista sejagad yang sedang masuk ke kolam renang sambil membawa payung pantai.

Apa-apaan sekali?

Dengan muka kusut serta bimoli alias bibir monyong lima centi, Kyuubi bertanya perihal apa yang ingin ia minta. Itachi sih senang-senang aja, Kyuubi pasti ngerti apa yang ia mau.

"Kerjakan tugasmu, secretary binal."

Kyuubi melongo, Itachi menyeringai.

"WHAT? JANGAN PANTATKU, CHI!"

Semua orang disana shock dengan teriakan Kyuubi. Sementara yang berteriak barusan hanya terkekeh, malu karna ucapan vulgarnya.

"Sudahlah Kyuu, ayo lakukan!"  
"Cih, dirumah saja, keriput!"  
"Baiklah, ayo kembali."

Dengan begitu Itachi dan Kyuubi berpamitan kepada anggota akatsuki yang lain. Dengan ocehan dan suap duit sana sini, tentunya.

"Oh, Kyuu-nii! Mau pulang, ne?"

Adik Namikaze sulung, Namikaze Naruto nyengir polos melihat kakaknya dengan Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari kekasihnya itu, bertanya dengan santainya seakan bertanya perihal cuaca, tanpa tau kakaknya sedang gugup 45.

Oh kyuu, andai kau tau dibalik kulit tannya terdapat rona kemerahan akibat kekasih adikmu dibawah sana, author yakin kau akan pingsan sekarang.

"Yeah, aku duluan, Nar!"  
"Jaa ne~"

Tanpa tau setelahnya, adik dari Namikaze sulung itu mendesah karena perlakuan Sasuke Uchiha terhadap sosis mininya.

 **Owari!**

* * *

Author's footnote :

Hello, setelah kena WB, daku berjuang untuk menulis lagi, hiks.

Sebelum cuap-cuap masalah review, Mel mau ngucapin Otanjoubi Omedatou buat my little pig, Dyfanni Safira Firdausi! She's my fujo.

Eh tapi udah telat dua hari sih. /yha

Yeah, perlu kalian tau bahwa dia adalah teman sefujo sepenanggungan di sekolah Mel. Disela-sela penatnya tugas, kita masih bisa fangirlingan pada saat siang hari, fuih.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini kamu nyebelin banget, by. Yaah bisa dibilang dia emang nyebelin tiap hari, egoisnya banget-banget, ucapannya pelan tapi mematikan, pokoknya gitu lah..tapi entah kenapa kamu bisa membuat hariku berwarna, by.

Eh eh, Mel kaya LGBT banget ya? :v

Kidding itu, ehehe. Pokoknya the best lah by, semoga cepet ilang ya gelar jomblonya! Udah karatan lu, kasian.

Maaf lemonnya lagi kosong by :v

Nah, karena Mel butuh review,  
Review please?

Terimakasih untuk review di cerita sebelumnya, see you.

Salam Homo,  
Melmichaelis.


End file.
